Broken
by Love Alchemist
Summary: Slightly dark, but no real angst. Mithos Yggdrasill. How did he become what he is today? Where and when did he break? Innocence isn't always good.


Another one of my short little pieces, this time with Mithos. The first part plays out just after Martel has been killed, and the second part (after the horizontal break) after the fight in the chamber of the Great Seed. I hope I didn't muck this up completely. Mithos may be stark, raving bonkers (and I say that in all positive well-meaning of course /coughs/), but I like him anyway, and couldn't resist this...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Tales of Symphonia. Just having a little fun. But the poem (titled "Despair")belongs to me, so no thievery!

Warnings; slight spoilers for events close to the end of the game. Insanity?

_/thoughts/ _and once again edit fucks me over by not allowing me a slash after one of the sentences in a thought... GRR.

_(poem)_

_

* * *

_

_Broken_

_/Martel... Martel... how... how could they... how could you... l-leaving me... No. I won't let you. I won't let THEM win. You'll see. It will be so pretty. You'll like it, I promise. A world without discrimination. A world without hatred for such people as us. It will be PERFECT./_ Anger and hatred boiling and burning, searing everything in its wake, turning insides to ash and devastation.

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.

_/Your body may be gone sister, but your soul will live on. You'll see it. I promise you. HOW DARE THEY!_ And as quickly as the heat came, engulfing everything in its path, as quickly it disappeared, numbing cold encroaching in its wake, creeping up nerves and limbs, freezing, embracing. Formerly vibrant green eyes turns glassy and unreflective, dead pools leading to a broken soul.

_(Sparkling crystal towers rise  
Bitter tears encased in ice  
Chilling winds howling pain  
Devastated whiteness of the heart's ravaged plain)_

"Mithos? Come. Let's go. We have to-"

"No. We will give sister what she wanted. For there to be no discrimination, everybody have to be alike. We will render discrimination against half-elves null and void." The young voice is hard, unwavering. Cold and determined. Empty jade green eyes turn towards the two behind him, and a smile curves the half-elf's lips.

"Sister wanted a world where there is no discrimination. And that will only happen if there is no difference. And this corrupted world will have to CHANGE. No more wars that will destroy the Tree. No more magitechnology that consumes mana. We have to change the world so that this cannot happen again." And while the blond teenager is slightly disconcerting, his charisma and personality is as engaging as always, and the two find themselves nodding. Mithos is right. What other options are there, than to change this corrupted world?

No tears stained the rosy cheeks; no emotion other than unbending determination was expressed. And inside, ideals twisted and turned, for how else to give his sister what she wanted? Elves and humans who discriminated against half-elves had to change, to die, to not feel for there to be no discrimination.

Innocence is a fragile thing, but also most resilient.

A child's eyes sees only what it understands, the rest is discarded. And while nothing is reflected in opaque pools of jade, they see, and know a change is needed. SOMEthing must be done.

That was the reason for this journey, even before... before... SHE was lost. Before they torched his heart and spread the ashes for the wind. So, he will give sister what she wanted, and she will be around for that too.

He will have his heart back.

And the innocence of the child turned cold and freezing, engulfing the soul it had once warmed gently with hopeful ideals. Hopeful ideals that now had turned rigid and twisted, like a hedge of thorns, the roses lost a long time ago.

But the child only saw what it saw, didn't notice the change, didn't see any difference from what it now wanted to do from what it had wanted before. It was all the same after all, wasn't it? No discrimination, and to change the world? Where was the difference? And the bright soul of an innocent and idealistic child fell to pieces, the sound like crystal and glass, the splinters gleaming in the darkness like the shards of a thousand stars.

_(Midnight shadows rising tall  
Within a frozen mind they never fall  
In the blankness of a broken soul  
Innocence is cold)_

* * *

No. No, nononono. She couldn't mean what she had said. She just wanted to return home. How stupid could he have been? That was what he should have worked for. 

Returning home.

To Derris-Kharlan.

Where the filthy world beneath them didn't matter, where there couldn't be any discrimination. Who cared about that disgusting piece of CORRUPTION that glowed far below him like an opal in the darkness of a mine.

"Ah... AhahahahahaaAAAHHHHHHHHHH! MARTEL! HOW COULD YOU! How could you say that! I HATE YOU!... No! Nonono! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Y-you... still love me, don't you? Please. Pleasepleaseplease. I'll be good. I TRIED to be good. Did what you wanted. How could you not like it? What... what did I do wrong? You... AHHHHHHHHH!" Throwing things around are such a relief, and hearing them shatter may not bring solace, but it do bring satisfaction.

"They corrupted you, didn't they? I'll make them pay. Tear them to pieces, ALL of them."

Traitors. Liars. Disgusting FILTH. He should have known better than to trust ANYONE. Yes.

"I promise you sister. I'll destroy that filthy world and all the vermin that crawls on it. And we'll return home, without having to worry about those INFERIOR beings. I promise. I'll get it right this time."

Yes. He would get it right, and make his sister proud.

And she'd love him, and hug him, and tell him it was all right. That he had done well.

Laughter danced in the purple darkness of the comet-planet of Derris-Kharlan, and blond hair gleamed feebly in the light. He just had to wait for those filthy, inferior beings to come to him. And then he'd end it. He would make it right.

_(Left is only the freezing touch  
Of sweet, empty darkness)_

* * *

This may not be perfect, but I like it. I realize the second part, after the horizontal break, may be a bit inconsistent, with a thought to that Mithos' mind and soul is in his Cruxis Crystal and his body is not around, but see it like this; part of it is just after the fight in the chamber of the Great Seed, the rest is somewhere after whoever was possessed by Mithos kicked him out, so he's up in Derris-Kharlan even if he is separated by his body... or something. Allow me a little leeway /imploring eyes/ I so wanted to do this, and had the ideas, but... 


End file.
